Bad Boy in Town
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Synopsis When a smooth-talking teenage biker Paul Porter attends Leawood High, Megan takes an interest in him. But Megan's twin, Jenny becomes suspicious of him and asks Stacie Cooper to dig up his school files. Paul takes an interest in Jenny, not Megan. Quotes Excerpt Chapter 1 Erin Healy was getting her Earth Science textbook and notebook out of her locker, when she, her twin sister, Michelle, and their best friend, Samantha Cooper saw a student entering the hallway of Santa Mira High. He was tall, light, and hot. He was easily six feet tall, with a lean, muscular frame. His piercing blue eyes glistened; his dark hair was cut short on the sides with more length on top, making him appear at once sophisticated and untamed. The cut also accentuated his strong, square jaw. He had full lips, and even from a distance Erin could see the slate blue color of his eyes. Erin wondered if he was the new student she had heard her friends talking about earlier. A few people had noticed him in the office that afternoon when he was registering for classes. He's so damn hot! Erin thought. “I heard that he was kicked out of his last school for getting into a fight with a teacher,” Michelle whispered to the girls. Erin was holding her “Betty & Veronica” math folder while she continued stare at the hot, looking new guy. He’d walked past the girls, with Michelle and Samantha’s eyes growing concerned and Erin’s constant drool. “He makes me nervous,” Michelle stated her opinion to her friends. “Well, he makes me steamy,” Erin disagreed with her sister. “Whoa, you two are much different, were you two separated at birth?” Sam joked. “Sam, get serious! We don’t know much about this new guy.” “Sis, you work at the attendance office. Maybe you should find files of this guy,” Erin suggested. Michelle didn’t like this idea. It seemed like snooping around someone’s personal stuff, invading someone’s privacy. “I don’t know, Erin. That’s against school rules…” “God, Michelle!” Erin groaned, she was getting tired of Michelle’s never breaking any rules persona. “Fine, I’ll do it. But, if I land in detention, you’re going in my place.” “Why?” “Because this scheme I’m about to do was your idea and I will not take blame in this.” Erin and Michelle were identical in every way. They both have the same chestnut-brown hair, but Erin’s hair was curly and Erin’s hair was straight; they have amazing chocolate brown eyes, size 2 figures, both 5’5, and on the Santa Mira High’s cheerleading squad, the B Squad. Behind closed doors, they were much different as they tried to be. Erin was more the scheming troublemaker, with a love of theatre, while Michelle was the levelheaded and the smart one. They were also trendsetting sisters. Michelle had on a pink button front cami and yellow printed shorts with normal blue flip-flops and Erin wore a black and white striped tank top with a neon yellow lining. In the attendance office, Michelle felt nerves in her stomach about snooping around the personal files of the new student. Being the sensible goody-two-shoes of the Healy Twins at Santa Mira High, she had a feeling that it was wrong to invade someone’s privacy to find out where he came from and was he available. Michelle pulls out her Teen Flair magazine with Ashley Benson on the cover and attempts to read something to take her mind of the task that made her nervous. Until, he walks in the attendance office with a loner persona look on his face. Paul was one hot looking rebellious loner. No wonder Erin couldn’t stop looking at him. Michelle and Erin read in last month’s issue that bad boys are the hottest boyfriends this season. “Hey there!” Paul said as he walked past Michelle. Michelle just couldn’t believe that the guy who Erin is drooling on just said Hey there. Since when was the troublemaking hot bad boy become interested in girls with a brain like Michelle. That panicked Michelle a lot. She wasn’t ready for a boyfriend. She had gone through a break-up with former Santa Mira High student Jack Wheeler, who had left Santa Mira when he and his mother moved away. During the time they were dating, Jack hasn’t been a nice towards Erin, due to her scheming persona and he was an asshole towards Erin’s ex-boyfriend, Nick Huntington. The way Jack was towards Erin made Michelle realize he wasn’t the same guy she and Erin crushed on when they first attended the school at 15. Now that Michelle is single again and doesn’t plan on dating again, she is focusing on school, cheerleading, hanging out with her friends, and tutoring Cody Parker, Santa Mira’s star quarterback. Girls have pictures of him in their lockers and gym lockers (including Erin’s). Erin currently has a crush on the mega-buff 17-year-old junior since she cheered for him and his football team at Santa Mira’s game against Newport Harbor High last semester. Now Cody is being tutor by Erin’s smart twin sister, and during the time she was tutoring him, Cody developed a crush on Michelle. She was much different from her sister and the girls at SMH. Michelle still couldn’t believe that Paul Porter just talked to her. She began to wonder if Paul wasn’t mistaking her for Erin, because people have a hard telling Erin and Michelle apart, due to their identical appearance. Michelle was reading an issue of Seventeen magazine on the counter of the admitting desk. Mrs. Crawford, Chapter 2 At Lunch time, Michelle met up with Erin and Sam at the cafeteria, getting lunch. Erin didn’t feel like eating, she already had breakfast and wasn’t hungry at the moment. The cafeteria had La Pizza Loco and Michelle and Sam each grabbed a slice. Erin just grabbed a small carton of icy cold chocolate milk. As they left the cafeteria, Michelle had something to get off her chest, other than her arrow necklace. “I saw Paul Porter at the attendance office.” “What was he doing there?” Sam asked. “Taking a trip to the counselor’s office, I think.” As the girls were still talking about Paul’s visit to the attendance office, Erin stepped on an acorn. “What the hell?” she muttered. Erin was worried that the crushed acorn would ruin her new snake print heels from Steve Madden. Notes *Paul Porter is introduced. Category:Double Trouble Category:Books